


Jasper and the Firm Firmament

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Failed Seduction, M. Bating, Masturbation, Reconciliation, Seduction, implied reconciliation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Jasper tells Steven about her old relationship with Peridot.
Relationships: Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Steven Universe
Kudos: 2





	Jasper and the Firm Firmament

Anal sex on the receiving end from Jasper has enough force to crack the firmament.

But it comes only without love. Only lust.

Jasper's thick, needy erection refuses to name one it truly belongs to. It yearns not for love of any sort, lusting only after hostile, frigid penetration. Glacial in intimacy but surely not in movement, Jasper's hard shaft would barrel savagely into the warm, moist hole she had chosen as that which would receive her.

At the age of 22, young Steven Universe haply happened to happen upon Jasper as she was caught with herself in an intense masturbation session, an event that he would surely not forget. The image of Jasper stroking her bestial, thickened, mammoth cock was seared into his memory, foisting itself firmly—as firm as Jasper’s cast-iron shaft—into the recesses of his recollection. Neither would Steven forget the sight of Jasper vigorously stroking the throbbing, turgid shaft in palm, nor the words she spoke the moment she noticed him standing at hand.

“Lookin’ pretty good there, Runt. How ‘bout you come closer…and then stay for a while…❤?”

“Nah, Dawg, that shit’s gay,” said Steven.

Jasper frowned a bit when she heard Steven speak.

Steven continued. “But Peridot’s here,” he said. “She might have some time.”

Jasper smiled deviously at his words, the second ones spoken.

Steven left and returned with Peridot shortly. Peridot was * _ also _ * short.

She was incredulous and also also livid as well. “You want me to shapeshift a * _ what? _ * And then let her put * _ what _ * * _ where _ *!?” Peridot asked, her stance on the matter showing not only in her voice but in her mannerisms too. She flailed her arms and balled her little hands into fists and stuck out her head. Goodness, she was adorable… Peridot was shocked to her core, but soon her core would be filled ❤...

“It’s either yours or my butt,” Steven stated simply. “And I don’t want my ass violated by Jasper’s disgusting 10-inch. Shit, she’d give my ass a yeast infection.”

Peridot laughed at that. But her frown soon returned.

“I won’t! For Diamonds’ sake, look at me and look at her! I’m only barely taller than four feet!” she said. “Even if I shapeshifted * _ that _ * and I made it go up and all the way through me, it would still be close to impossible to take in all of…all of * _ THAT _ *!” Peridot motioned to Jasper’s, fat, “disgusting” length. It was throbbing and leaking pre. Diamonds, it was * _ nasty _ *.

“It’s like the runt says, Li’l Green,” Jasper said, giving her huge cock a playful stroke, “it’s either your pretty little snatch, or his ass. And it doesn’t look like he wants to give me his ass…”

Jasper licked her lips.

“Don’t start this again,” Peridot mumbled.

“What? ‘Again’?” Steven asked.

Peridot was silent.

Jasper glanced at Steven. “Heh, hey, Runt, you didn’t know?” she asked, “Peridot’s an old battle axe!”

“You two have done this together before?” he asked.

“No!” said Peridot. “But when we were together on the ship we flew to Earth, back when you and Jasper first met… Back then, during the voyage, Jasper… tried to pressure me to have sex with her.”

Peridot looked distraught.

“So I take it you didn’t?” Steven asked.

“Of course we didn’t…” said Peridot. “But I didn’t like that she tried to force me into it. I’d never done that with anyone before. I felt…really intimidated, the way she came on to me. I didn’t want to do it. Besides…she was way too big for me, and… And it was as big back then as it is now,” Peridot said, pointing angrily at Jasper’s fat, huge, cock.

Steven didn’t know what to say. Trying to scapegoat Peridot had led to some uncomfortable things being brought up.

“Hey, that was over six years ago,” said Jasper, and surprisingly gently. “And I want to start over.”

Peridot crossed her arms and frowned.

Steven still didn’t know what to say. “I’ll, uh...” he stammered, “I’ll be going now.” And he left.

“Y’know,” Jasper continued whilst pumping her shaft largoly, “I wouldn’t mind some help with this here…”

Peridot scrunched her lips, though Jasper only chuckled.

“Peridot, I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can,” she said.

“You don’t * _ know _ * how to be gentle,” Peridot spat.

“I’ll prove to you that I can be,” Jasper whispered. She arose from her bed and scooped Peridot up into her arms. Peridot was surprised but didn’t make an attempt to squirm free.

With one arm holding Peridot in the air and pressed against Jasper’s broad, muscular chest, Jasper brought her right hand to Peridot’s chin, lifting it gently. Jasper stared deep into Peridot’s eyes…

She leaned in slowly, and soon her lips pressed against Peridot’s.

[And  so Jasper and Peridot copulate with tender love and lots of giggles. I  dunno .]

[The End?]


End file.
